


The Percy Jackson Series in Five Stanzas

by RascalJoy (DarkQuill)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 12:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4787603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkQuill/pseuds/RascalJoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what it sounds like: all five Percy Jackson books summarized in exactly five verses. See if you can recognize all the references!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Percy Jackson Series in Five Stanzas

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted from Fanfiction.net.
> 
> Original publish date: 8-16-14
> 
> This is a poem written by my friend Oops and I in the sixth grade; or rather, the INSANELY modified eighth grade version.
> 
> See if you can catch all the references ;)

The Percy Jackson Series in Five Stanzas (Revised)

The Lightning Thief -  
His age is twelve; normal guy  
'Til Zeus's bolt was stolen by... ?  
Off to find the land of the dead  
Busted a bus; Medusa's head  
St. Louis Arch; Lotus Hotel  
Warm glow and a smile, does that ring a bell?

Sea of Monsters -  
Now thirteen; camp in danger  
Went off to be Camp Half-Blood's savior  
Monster Donut; Circe's spa  
Siren's bay; her fatal flaw  
Sea of Monsters; Golden Fleece  
That cruise ship ain't a ship of peace

Titan's Curse -  
Age of fourteen; not much fun  
Artemis captured; Ares's gun  
Desert, junkyard, giant toe  
He went off and faced the foe  
Kronos freed Atlas; curse passed 'round  
New lieutenant of Artemis has been crowned

Battle of the Labyrinth -  
Still fourteen; back at camp  
Into the Labyrinth they did tramp  
Blew up a volcano; he was thrown  
To Calypso's island; he chose home  
In the camp, sneak attack  
With his friends he drove them back

The Last Olympian -  
A week from sixteen; prophecy read  
Blew up the cruise ship; his friend is dead  
Spy in the camp; curse of Achilles  
Plan 23; wait, pigs are flying?  
Kronos defeated; new Oracle came  
She'll never make it easy, so good luck, Seaweed Brain!


End file.
